1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more print control systems, and printers and computer readable media therefor.
2. Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2001-255785 (hereinafter, referred to as '785 Publication) discloses a printer configured such that, after a user selects a printing mode from a plurality of kinds of printing modes such as a high-quality image printing mode for performing high-definition image printing and a fast printing mode in which a higher priority is put on a fast print processing speed, a printing operation is performed in the selected mode.